Ivan vs Alfred: Memperebutkan Nesiatan
by Hiroko Jones
Summary: Gimana jadinya kalo dua kekuatan besar di dunia merebutin satu negara yang baru merdeka? Historical fic. Warning: typos, fem! nesia, AU, OOO, gaje, etc. Main pairing? I don't know. Mungkin RoNesia, tapi bergantung pada kepercayaan masing2


IVAN vs ALFRED=NESIA (?)

Disclaimer: Hetalia yang punya pasti Hidekazu Himaruya ^_^, kalau sejarahnya yang punya buku paket IPS kelas 9 sama wartawan Kompas *ditabok*, kalau Irian Barat punya saya!

Rating: T

Warning: OOC (rada), nggak jelas, abal, mengacaukan sejarah, SARNA… OOT… dll =.=

Summary: Ivan dan Alfred rebutan Santika-chan! Gimana ini~!

Tokoh yang ada: Ivan Braginski, Alfred F. Jones, Santika Kartini Putri Wijayakusuma(Nesia), Irian Barat, Simon Kirkland (Australia versi gue), Gerard Zwijger (Nethere), Siti Fauziah (Malaysia), Arthur Kirkland, Min Thi Anh (Vietnam)

Pairing: hmmm… *mikir-mikir* mungkin, mungkin… RoNesia? Tenang, author bukan PKI kok, author cuma terinspirasi dari artikel KOMPAS lama. Tapi main pairing kayaknya nggak ada deh =.=''

* * *

Perang Dingin. Perang antara tukang es. Perang-perangan salju. Bukaaan! Perang dingin (Bahasa aliennya Cold War) itu perang persenjataan antara Russia dan Amerika. Waku itu serem banget deh, seakan negara cuman ada mereka (Rusia dan Amrik) doang. Sikap netral itu terkutuk sedangkan sikap kagak pro udah dianggap anti, sedangkan sikap neral dikutuk pake 'kolkolkol'. Pilihan itu demikian ketatnya, begitu juga ke Indonesia.

"Santika, pilih gue! Gue janjiin elo bakalan jadi negara maju dah!" Kata Alfred.

"Santika….. Maukah kau…. Memilihku, da?" Kata Ivan. Mereka berdua ngomong di saat yang bersamaan. Terang Santika kaget.

"Aduh, kalian ini. Aku ini negara baru merdeka. Mana mungkin aku pilih salah satu dari kalian!"

"Santika….." Alfred pasang puppy eyes terbaik miliknya.

"Kalian boleh kembali lain kali." Kata Santika tegas.

Alfred dan Ivan pulang dengan wajah kecewa. Santika bingung berat. Kayaknya dia bakalan milih Ivan, karena banyak pengikut Ivan (maksudnya PKI) yang menyuruh Santika untuk memilih Ivan. Ya udah, Santika sih awalnya mihak ke Ivan, dan Ivan loncat-loncat bagaikan Dora kalau 'berhasil'. Tapi… Santika membaca Pembukaan UUD 1945. "Aku tahu!"

* * *

"Jadi, system politik luar negeri kami adalah bebas aktif. Kami berupaya untuk mendamaikan mereka berdua, dan kami tak akan memilih salah satu dari mereka berdua." Kata Santika tegas sewaktu ada Meeting tentang mereka berdua.

"Gimana caranya tuh? Negara besar aja gak akan bisa, Gimana negara baru merdeka kaya elo, San? Bukannya elo tau kalo sikap netral di dunia ini bakalan dikutuk?" Kata Siti.

"Siti! Jangan gitu deh, gue yakin gue pasti bisa! Lagian sikap gue bukan netral, tapi bebas aktip, budeg! By the way, makanan hari ini apaan ya?" Tanya Santika.

"Gue yang masak. Menunya rendang kok, kesukaan elo San! Ada masalah?" Tanya Arthur. Semuanya sweatdrop.

"Serius elo yang masak?" Tanya Min Thi Anh ragu-ragu.

"Yaps, mantep 'kan?"

"Errr…" Para nation memakan dengan ragu-ragu. Dan muka mereka langsung jadi ungu. Parahnya, tak cuma ungu, malah ada yang mejikuhibiniu mukanya.

"Ada masalah?" Tanya Arthur tenang.

"Banyak lah!" Kata Santika marah. "Kamu bikin rendang apa rendang? Rasanya sama sekali gak pekat! Elo pasti gak pake kelapa! Daging apaan nih? Gue serasa mau muntah! Elo menghina masakan karya gue ya?"

"Err, gue pake yoghurt fermentasi susu kambing. Dagingnya gue pake daging kambing mentah. Karena gak ada rempah-rempah, gue masukin blue cheese aja. Bumbunya gue pake poyah ama tomat, sama mayonnaise plus scone gosong." Jelas sang koki panjang lebar.

"Stress lo!" Kata Santika marah.

* * *

Kembali ke masalah. Santika selalu dikasih hadiah macem-macem. Baik permen (maksudnya tank), bunga mawar (pesawat strato bomber), dan puisi cinta (maksudnya pesawat Hercules dan pesawat intai Gannet). Karena kebetulan Santika lagi pusing sama upaya membebaskan adiknya (Irian Barat) dari tangan Gerard yang terkutuk (kurang ajar) itu.

"Santika pasti memilihku, da!" Kata Ivan. "Iya 'kan?"

"Nggak yakin juga…" Kata Alfred. "Santika pasti Memilihku! Lihat ini, pesawat-pesawat yang kukirim!"

"Belum seberapa. Lihat semua yang kukirim!" Ivan menunjukkan kapal selam, kapal penjelajah, pesawat strato-bomber TU-16, Ilyushin, sampai pesawat tempur Mig 21.

Arthur bahkan mengirim pesawat intai Gannet. Melihat itu, Gerard yang udah nggak tertahan lagi marahnya, meledak-ledak ke Arthur.

"Woi! Elu kan ada di pihak gue! Kita CS kan, Arthur!"

"Temanku nggak akan sejahat itu. Aku mendukung Alfred, maka itu aku kirim Gannet ini buat Santika. Keberatan?"

"Sangat! Aku 'kan sama sepertimu, anggota NATO! Elo gak setia kawan! Jelek! Serem!"

"Maaf, aku lebih mendukung Alfred dibandingkan denganmu."

"Dasar uke untuk Alfred selalu! Gue tersinggung tau, merasa elo khianatin! Harusnya elo kagak usah sok-sokan ngirim Gannet buat si Santika! Lihat tuh, sekarang dia jadi kelebihan senjata!"

"'Kan bagus! Iya kan?"

Gerard hanya mengucapkan mantra Avada Kedavra ke Arthur, tapi gak bisa karena nggak punya tongkat sihir.

* * *

"Indon enak ya!" Kata Siti. "Lihat aja tuh, kedua negara itu ngasih banyak senjata buat Indon…"

"Iyalah, mereka kan sedang ngerebutin hati saudara kita…" Komentar Singapore.

"Iya, enak banget. Padahal Alfred jahat ke aku… Tapi kenapa ke Santika dia baik gitu ya?" Gumam Min yang memang saat itu Perang Vietnam. Min yang sebenarnya suka sama Alfred, jadi broken heart lihat gencarnya PDKT Alfred ke Santika.

Yep! Santika punya banyak senjata yang canggih di zamannya dan jadi salah satu kekuatan utama di bumi selatan. Kalau dia nggak pake sikap netral, nggak akan mereka berdua sampe segitunya. Jadi, semua negara tetangga Santika takut sama cewek biasa itu. Padahal sikap netral dikutuk banget. Tapi, sifat Santika yang cinta damai buat semuanya nggak bisa berkutik lagi kalo udah ngelawan senyuman Santika. Bahkan, Simon Kirkland yang jadi pendukung Gerard Zwijger pun ketakutan. Beginilah cara Santika membalas dendam ke Simon Kirkland.

Sekedar memberi info, Simon itu membantu dan mendukung Gerard dengan sepenuh hati, dan Santika sebel banget sama cowok koala freak itu. Padahal Simon kan negaranya lebih dekat ke Santika daripada Gerard sia*an itu. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa? Ah, sudahlah.

"Sekarang saatnya membalas dendam!" Kata Santika sambil tersenyum ke arah peta, tepatnya ke negara di bawahnya. "Simon, gue perlihatin gimana gue sekarang!"

Santika mengutus beberapa bomber (pake pesawat dari Ivan) untuk menjatuhkan sampah-sampah yang bertuliskan 'made in Indonesia'. Menurut Santika, itu untuk Simon tidak usah ikut-ikutan campur tangan dan cari muka ke Gerard dalam urusan dengan Irian Barat (dipanggil Rian), adik kandungnya.

"Hujan sampah!" Kata seorang warga.

"Sial." Kata Simon sambil memperhatikan salah satu sampah. "Ini pasti kerjaan si sialan Santika yang sok cantik itu. Tak bejek-bejek mukanya!" Ya, Simon memang ketularan sodaranya, Iggy :0.

"Simon, ada baiknya kalau kita tak ikut campur lagi. Santika sudah jadi kekuatan terkuat!"

"…" Simon mendesah kesal.

* * *

Santika bersyukur sudah membalas dendam. Selagi ada waktu, Santika ke tempat adiknya tercinta, Irian Barat alias Rian.

"Rian! Gimana nasibmu?"

"Biasa…. Tapi berkat senjata yang itu, sepertinya kita hampir berhasil…"

"Bagus Rian, aku tahu sebentar lagi aku akan menang! Lupakanlah Meneer Zwijger gaje itu! Lihatlah _Rencana Bunker_ ini!

"Wah, artinya sebentar lagi aku akan bersama lagi denganmu!"

"Iya Rian, aku sudah tak sabar bisa bertemu denganmu lagi! Aku benar-benar tak menyangka! Aku sudah rindu padamu!"

"Kak Santika…"

Tahun 1962, Gerard menyerahkan Rian ke Santika. Santika langsung memeluk adiknya. Pada tahun 1966, Orde Baru pun dijalani. Secara tak langsung, Santika memihak ke arah Alfred. Sepertinya Alfred menyadari itu, dan menyuruh Santika untuk tidak memakai hadiah-hadiah (maksudnya senjata) dari Ivan.

* * *

Santika merasa, dia tak bisa menarik keuntungan dari semua ini. Memang dengan Alfred juga enak, tapi Ivan justru yang bermurah hati memberikan banyak keuntungan bagi Santika. Padahal, pembelian senjata dari Ivan tidak dikenai persyaratan yang memberatkan. Lama-lama, Santika menyesal, kenapa ikut Alfred, Padahal Ivan lebih baik padanya. Tapi Santika terlalu takut untuk berbicara. Mungkin, lebih baik kalau dia tetap mempertahankan politik bebas aktifnya. Paling-paling dia cuma bisa curhat sama bestienya, Nihon-san, alias Kiku!

"Kapan ini bisa berakhir? Padahal aku ingin cepat-cepat ke tempat Ivan…" Kata Santika di telepon.

"Jadi, kau memilih Ivan daripada Alfred?"

"Iya… Lama-lama aku nyesel juga, kok aku mihak ke Alfred? Capek gue nyediain burger tiap hari… Dia gak mau makan tempe…"

"Hmm… Itu tergantung Santika-chan aja kok, tenang saja. Kalau perang berakhir kau bisa berhubungan dengan Ivan lagi. Tapi…"

"Kenapa?"

"Kok lebih senang sama Ivan? Dia kan makhluk terseram sedunia."

"Ya… Nggak peduli dia seram apa nggak, dia selalu baik padaku. Persyaratan membeli senjata nggak susah-susah amat. Apalagi mukanya yang imut-imut itu…"

"Oh." Kata Kiku. Dia menutup telepon, karena sebenarnya dia cemburu! Hehe ^_^

* * *

Pada awal tahun 1990-an, Perang Dingin berakhir. Santika menelepon Ivan Setelah sekian lama tidak berkomunikasi.

"Ivan!"

"Ya, ini siapa?"

"Ini aku, Santika… Aku kangen padamu. Ada something important nih!"

Ivan memerah. Toris yang lewat situ kebingungan. Telepon dari siapa gerangan? Apakah dari Pak Ocong? Dokter Akula? H. Antu? Ali N.? Siapa? Siapa? Manusia Perkasa kah?

"Santika-chan? Ada apa?"

"Anu, aku mau beli senjata ke kamu…."

"Boleh! Aku pikir kau tak akan mau beli ke aku lagi, da!"

"Beli di kamu kan nggak dikasih persyaraan ngeribetin..."

"Oh… Tenang saja, Santika-chan, aku menyiapkan senjata untukmu!"

Demikianlah, Santika melanjukan hubungannya dengan Ivan. Sampai sekarang katanya tambah mesra tuh! *pengarang iri*

Sekarang, Santika sepertinya makin memihak pada Alfred. Coba saja kalau dia masih mempertahankan system politik luar negerinya itu, dia pasti bakalan tetep jadi rebutan para bishounen (maksudnya sih negara maju). Santika-chan, keep going!

**FIN!**

A/N: Sori gaje gini, soalnya saya lagi error, pengen bikin fic IPS. Nggak penting 'kan? OK, Read and Review yaaa~ *ngarep*. Makasih buat yang udah baca historical fiction ini, dan makasih sebesar-besarnya yang review #halah. Btw, saya bikin sambil dengerin lagu Globus, Orchard of Mines. Emang lagu Globus keren2 semua, apalhi Europa! Saya cinta perang, maka saya suka lagu Globus! #parahlu. By the way, abis ini saya mau ngelanjutin Hetalia Company, tapi sebelum itu ada satu fic yang saya bikin, oneshot. Kumpulan cerpen tentang perang.

Ultah Author hari ini! 30 Desember! #tiuplilinnya. Dan author akan membalas segala review. Lima! Kereeen! #tepuktangan

**Charles Grey:** Nggak suka senjata itu baik! Kalo nggak ada senjata kita gak akan bisa perang! Kalo kapal, waktu jaman Hitler kan... *udah mulai ngomong ngelantur*. Penasaran sama hal sampah ya? Hoho, saya juga 8D. Kabarnya, menurut kesimpulan yang saya buat dalam berjuta-juta lembaran skripsi (bohongnya jelas ketahuan), Nesia emang kecewa banget sama bestienya si gikol (gila koala) yang ngaku temen Nesia taunya ikut2 si Durianhead (julukan saya buat Nethere sejak awal ketemu di kompi) itu... Dia itu ikut-ikutan ngedukung Durianhead buat mertahanin Irian Barat. Jelas aja Nesia kesel, abis itu dia balas dendam begitu udah banyak senjata buat dia (_**GRATIS**_). Iyalah, siapa yang gak kesel kalo temen ternyata ngehianatin dan mendukung musuh? Kalo soal VietnAMerica sih, emang cinta tak berbalas karena US selalu untuk UK~! Kalo USUK sih bisa dia terima, tapi kalo Nesia? *jangan dipikirkan, ini analisis author*. JapIndo? Boleh juga :). JapIndo pairing favorit saya, asal Nesianya male di fic perang, kalo fic ini kan dia bak ratu... -''

**canadians princess: **saya plagiat? Oh tidaak~! Suka IvanxNesiaxAlfred? Sama! ^_^. Kalo inget (perhatian: author pelupa) saya bikin xDDD.

**chiarii: **^^v. Toast pencinta warfic! #ngangket cola. Everyone X Nesia? watde? Sepertinya keren, Nesia jadi rebutan lagi?

**XxDemiAlexanderxX: **makasih banget! #dari berlutut sampe loncat-loncat ala Dora

**tamtamtami: **bener banget. Nesia jadi ratu tuh =.=''. Suka Globus juga? Jarang-jarang ada orang Indonesia yang suka! Horee! Akhirnya, biasanya kalo aku dengan semangat nyeritain ke kakakku, pasti ditanggepin dengan males (curcol 100%)

sekali lagi. makasih. makasih. makasih. .


End file.
